


I A-Doe You

by Cheycartoongirl8



Series: Broadcasting With Mother [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Healing, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Assault, Possessive Behavior, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Trust Issues, Vox Not Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Vox might be Alastor's new step-dad, learning to love again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheycartoongirl8/pseuds/Cheycartoongirl8
Summary: Sequel to His Mother's Son. It's been several months since the events of Alastor and Vox's battle where Elli had to step in. Vox had confessed his feelings for her, and while she hasn't forgiven him, she's willing to still be friends. Vox hopes to earn her love. But complications come in the form of Adam, Alastor's father, and Valentino get involved. Can Vox win Elli's heart? Or will it all end up in flames?
Relationships: Alastor's Father/Alastor's Mother (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Past Vox/Valentino, Vox (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Vox/Elli (Alastor's Mother)
Series: Broadcasting With Mother [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191512
Comments: 43
Kudos: 33





	1. Not A Love Story.... Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! And welcome to my new story, I A-Doe You! This is a sequel to my other fic, His Mother's Son! The long awaited sequel! You may all now rejoice!
> 
> This story is going to focus on Vox and Elli. So I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 1: Not A Love Story...Right?

Friendships, or even love, can be complicated things at time. While some have good experiences, others do not. It's difficult to even say how a relationship, any relationship, should go. Especially when you're in Hell. A good majority, but not everyone, wanted to find love. To date, to find that special someone in their life. Which is what this story is going to focus on. But it's going to be a bit more complicated then that. Because this is a story of two figures. One who has dedicated her life to her child and the other seeking to repair broken trust. Will the two manage to find common ground, even love, together? Or will pains of their past prevent them from coming together?

When Elli Lablanc had arrived down in Hell, she only had one goal in her mind, find her son. Being as she used to be a former angel up in Heaven, that dream was once just that, a dream. Since arriving in Hell, it had came true. She found her son, Alastor, got a job working for his fellow Overlord and good friend, Rosie. Got a second free-lance job as being a consultant for the hotel that the Princess of Hell owned. She even made friends! Except well... there was two hiccups. One was a gentleman from her past, Alastor's father, Adam.

Now, Elli and Adam were never together in the first place. But they did know each other from growing up in New Orleans. While Adam had fancied the strong-willed and determined woman, she did not. So after a traumatic experience one night from him, she found herself pregnant with Adam's child. Fortunately for her, he was charged and killed for what he did. Since they have ran into each other at the hotel, she's been keeping her distance from him. Truthfully, she didn't want Alastor to have anything to do with Adam as well, but he was an adult and he could what he pleased.

Besides Adam, she had another man that caused her some trouble. Vox. Alastor's hated rival. Several months of being down in Hell, the TV-headed demon had come up to her with the idea and sob-story of him wanting to be friends with Alastor, and that their rivalry was all based on a misunderstanding. Feeling sympathy, she agreed to help him out. That ended up coming to light that she was lied to. That he was just using her to get at Alastor. Using her time, attention and emotions to disregard her son's feelings. She felt horrible when she discovered the truth. And furious.

Now, that months had past, and he had managed to get her agree to try and be just her friend again, he was really hoping to earn her trust back. But there was something else that had been added to the mix. After the battle between him and Alastor, he had ended up confessing his love for her. In some vain attempt in maybe that she felt the same way. She didn't. But it didn't hurt him too bad. Because he was sure that in time, he'd hope to make her understand that he really is serious about carting about her. He just had to be diligent. Hopefully one day, she would return his affections...

* * *

Elli, the Southern Doe-demon, was currently sitting in the library, patching up one of Angel Dust's dresses as Niffty was reading one of her fanfictions to her. She loved seeing the little female's eye light up when someone takes an interest in her stories and fanart. While a majority of them would startle the more conservative of sinners (Alastor most of all), she knew that just praising the younger female brought a huge smile on her face. While she was at first hesitant at the idea of Nifty writing stories about her son commiting such lewd acts with others, feeling it was a violation of some sort, but she learned that it all just a fantasy. Something that would remain as wishful thinking. And thinking of their time in the human world, she agreed.

How could she not? She too had dreamed of the day that Alastor would find the sweet girl of his dreams and settle down to start a family. She'd often tease him back then, and even now, about dating. It actually had become a fun bit of banter between them. Any time he would speak to someone, especially the females in Cannibal Colony and Mimzy, she'd make a comment to him about courting them. It was just basically harmless teasing between a mother and her son.

He, of course, did the same to her in turn. They had a very strong relationship. While she knew that most of the Sinners in the hotel didn't have the same with their own parents, she had no problems stepping in when the needed it. A few of them, like Angel Dust, had taken to calling her, Mom. Though Alastor had some reservations at first. She was brought out of her thoughts when Niffty asked her a question.

"Ms. Elli?"

The doe-demon looked up at her.

"Yes dear?"

"Do you think finding love is possible down here?"

The older woman was surprised at the question. She hummed as she thought. Seeing the relationships between most Sinners, it was hard to believe that love existed. But there was many married couples and some genuine ones that were dating, such as Charlie and Vaggie. She then turned to the smaller woman.

"I do believe it's possible. It's just the matta' of findin' 'em. 'Nd believin' no matta' what."

This caused the housekeeper to let out a happy squeal and hug her. Niffty was a sweet darling girl. After months of living at the hotel and helping her out, she had managed to learn what her sin and what her death was. Her heart ached for the her and she happily took a shine to her like she was a daughter. She could even see that Alastor enjoyed her company as well. She was pretty sure that Alastor saw her as a little sister. She could see that she did tend on fancying the men around them, but she had a suspicious feeling that she was more attracted to the little angler-fish demon, Baxter.

Personally, she thought they'd make a cute little couple. And the two could balance each other out. Baxter's introverted, grumpy, realist and somewhat neurotic personality would compliment well with Niffty's sweet, extroverted, optimistic views. She... what's the word Niffty used? Ships them? Yes. That's it. She absolutely ships them. She did think they would be a very good couple. She had also been working on her accent. Making it not so thick. While she herself did't see anything wrong with it, she remembered Alastor learning to speak in the Transatlantic accent in order to help him be more clear on the radio. So she took some tips from him to

"Ms. Elli, do you think you'll find love to?" She asked.

Elli smiled at her, petting her hair.

"Not fer me cher. Ya'll know my story 'bout Adam. I'm happy wit' all of ya. What use is findin' a man when I have all the love I need right now?"

"Oh I get it! Alastor says the same!"

The former angel chuckled. She was about to reply when Niffty gasped.

"Oh my gosh what time is it!?" She zipped over to the clock. "Oh goodness! I need to finish up my rounds! And who knows what type of messes have been made in my absent! Oh no, no, no! This won't do! This won't do at all!"

She gathered up all of her stories and looked at Elli.

"Thanks for listening to my stories, Ms. Elli! I'll update you on any progress! I'll see you later!"

And with that the little beetle-demon was gone. Elli chucked once she was gone. She looked over Angel's dress to see that she was finally finished. She drapped it over her arms as she stood up. She headed towards his room. Love existed everywhere. And she knew that it takes the matter of time of finding it. After all for her, her life and afterlife didn't have need a love story. ...Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elli doesn't need a man in her life right? After all, she has Alastor, and all of her friends! But apparently... her love story isn't finished.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the first chapter! Stay tuned!


	2. How to Build Trust (For Dummies)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my amazing readers! Thank you all for joining me for this sequel! Now, I'm not much of a romance writer. So I'm going to need your help with a few things. Because to me, you guys are the greatest inspiration! You manage to pull me out writer's block every time!
> 
> So first thing is first, what things I could do to help Vox gain Elli's trust and then her love. Remember Elli is a stubborn woman who vowed that no other man but Alastor will take her heart! So wow me!
> 
> Second, this ended up becoming a series because of you all! What should I call it? Let me know! As you know I have a few other works that was tied to this series, but I had no clue what to call it.
> 
> Also Happy Valentine's Day everyone! I didn't expect to finish it, but here we are!
> 
> And with that let's get into the next chapter!
> 
> Vox is determined to show Elli that he wants to be friends her. Except he doesn't have a clue on what to do.

Chapter 2: How to Build Trust (For Dummies)

When you lose someone's trust, how do you earn it back? That's what Vox was currently trying to figure out. He knew it was going to take time. But how much time? And what was the best course of action should he go? Well... actually he did, but he wasn't sure if he bring himself to do it. And that was making an ACTUAL effort to be nice to Alastor. He wasn't sure if he could do it. It was _Alastor_ after all. The old-fashioned coot. He had to apologize to his rival. It was the first thing that Elli requested of him. And it had to be _sincere._

Fuck. He knew Alastor would be a smug bastard about it. Actually, now that he thought about it, Alastor was a literal bastard. He was going to have to keep that to himself. He was already was on thin ice with Elli. He actually wanted to avoid apologizing to the Radio Demon. She had given him clear instructions on how to earn her trust. But he really didn't want do that first one. He was the Media Overlord! Hell was practically ran by him!

Still. He knew this would be the big one for Elli. Alastor was the apple of her eye. How could be bring himself to actually apologize to him? Urg. The things he does for this woman. It didn't matter. As long as it was good enough for the doe-demon. Alastor wasn't going to accept it anyways. And he was a showman himself. He can bullshit it and she wouldn't be none the wiser. Feeling better that he had a plan, he made his way out of his office.

It was time that he headed to the hotel. After all, he had an apology to make.

* * *

When he pulled up to the hotel, he could see that it had improved. It was looking more professional. Lighting up like a fancy casino. He had to admit that when he first heard of the hotel, he too, thought it was all a big joke. Until Alastor got involved and it started making some progress. But it really started booming when Elli made the scene. When word got out that a former Angel from Heaven was staying there, many desperate demons flocked towards the hotel's door. They were all most newer sinners that arrived and were confused on how they ended up there. All curious if maybe this former heavenly resident can guide them to reach the one place that they longed for.

He knew full well that Killjoy and Trench were trying to get an interview with the doe-demon. An idea came to him. What could be an even better way to get her to forgive him than to promise help promote the hotel? A grin stretched further on his screen. Yes, that was a great idea! He got out of his limo and made his way up to the door. First thing first though. Due the bullshit apology to Alastor. Convince Elli that he was genuine and heartfelt, even though he and Alastor both that it was a lie. Damn it. He should've brought a "gift" for Bambi. Act like he actually cared about this apology. He'll just lie and say it got lost in the mail. He sent it last week. Another radio or something like that.

He remembered Elli saying that Alastor had a shit ton of radios in his tower. Apparently he collected them like how Valentino collected lamps. He even remember one instant where he saw Alastor pushing a stroller out while he was taking Vark on a walk. It was the weirdest shit he's ever seen. And they were in fucking Hell. He apparently names them too. He remember asking him the fuck he was doing pushing a radio in the stroller. And that Alastor replied that "George" loves going on walks. So that day he learned that he names his radios too. And they all have personalities. Fucking weirdo. He perked up when he saw the door opening. There was the little maid, Alastor's associate, Niffty. He flashed a smile at her.

"Hello... Niffty was it? Is Elli and Alastor here? I need to speak to them."

The maid gave him a doubtful look.

"They are. You can wait in the Lobby. I'll go get them."

Once inside, she zipped off to find the two deer demons. He pulled out his phone and ordered a radio. Valentino and Velvet would ask questions but he would just say it was to help earn Elli's forgiveness. He put his phone up when he heard them enter. He flashed a smile at the doe-demon.

"Hello Elli!" He turned his attention over to his rival. His tone more neutral. "Alastor."

"Vox." Alastor greeted, his smile tense.

"I came to apologize." The Media Overlord made sure that he sounded sincere. Elli was there after all. "I shouldn't have used your mother against you. It was a very underhanded ploy."

Elli smiled. She was pleased that Vox was apologizing. There was hope after for him. She was about to comment when Alastor scoffed.

"Ha! Like I actually would fall for that!"

"Hey, I'm being sincere here!" He held up his phone. "I even ordered you a gift to show how serious I am!"

The Radio Demon snorted.

"I'll believe it when I see it."

Vox pocketed his phone. He knew this was going to happen. All he cared about was showing Elli that he was doing it. As long as she was convinced, that was all that he cared about. He could give a damn less about what Alastor. He gave Elli a look. He was "trying"! She nodded. Hook, line and sinker. She bought it. Perfect. That's all he needed. And once the stupid radio arrived, it would cement his "apology". The stag turned to leave.

"Since there is nothing of importance here. I have work of my own to get to. Farewell!"

He looked over at Elli.

"I can print out the the confirmation code and delivery address where for it." He offered.

"I would appreciate it." She replied.

She didn't fully trust Vox. But his apology was sincere. And if he did buy a gift to show that he was serious, then it was good enough for her. But he still wasn't off the hook. The apology was only the beginning. He had to work to earn her forgiveness. But he was taking a step in the right direction, in her opinion. Her ears perked when she heard Baxter screech. Her name was then called. She send Vox an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry Vox. I have a client ta get help out. I'll speak ta ya next time."

"O-oh sure! I'll have one of my worker's bring the papers to you tomorrow."

She nodded. Another crash was heard. She gave him a quick wave goodbye and went to go deal with whatever chaos was happening. Vox made sure to leave the hotel. His planned work! He had convinced Elli that he was serious. Perfect! Now he just had to keep showing her how much he was willing to earn her trust back. Now he just had to figure how to keep it up. He was going see if he could get a book about rebuilding trust. And maybe... just maybe, it'll lead to something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! So this is my first time doing a budding romance story. So any advice is helpful!
> 
> Vox may still hate Alastor, but he knows that if he doesn't apologize to Alastor, there's no way she'd take him trying to earn her trust seriously. Hence why he had to force it and make it as convincing as possible.
> 
> And Alastor collecting radios! Hey, we all have our hobbies. I actually got this off a reddit post that featured the artwork of Artofrhues. I'm reference to two of their pieces. One of Alastor having a vast collections of radios and the other about him pushing a radio in a stroller. I made a comment on the post that Alastor named that radio "George."
> 
> What other names would Alastor call his radios? What type of "personalities" would they have? If any of you end up making a fic (I have to many, I can't even if I want to!), I will happily review it and offer my support for it!
> 
> Vox managed to convince Elli that he sincerely apologized to Alastor! Now he just have to keep proving that he really does deserve to have her trust again. Now he just has figure out how.
> 
> I hope you all have a Happy Valentine's Day/Friendship Day! Aromantic Awareness Week starts tomorrow. And as an Aromantic Asexual, I'm going to be celebrating with garlic bread and cake (it's a Reddit thing).
> 
> Thank you all for reading and stay tuned for next chapter!


	3. Apology Accepted (Not)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! You all truly amazing people and I want to thank you all for coming to the story! Just a little reminder to you all, I do have a Reddit, Deviantart and a Youtube Account. Unfortunately, I have no videos on my YT account because I don't know how to create videos. But do create my own personal artwork, so check out my Reddit or Deviantart page if you want to have a look!
> 
> I want to thank Kariyn from Reddit for helping me with this chapter! Thank you so much! You are a life saver! Now onto the chapter!
> 
> Alastor receives Vox's "apology" gift. He has mix feelings about it.

Chapter 3: Apology Accepted (Not)

Several days has past and sure enough, Vox's "apology" gift had arrived at the hotel. A radio like he said. It looked like it was made sometime in recent years. Or modeled like it was from the 50s. Alastor was tempted to toss it. but he knew that he couldn't. Oh no. He could just "hear" how his fellow radios would be so disappointed in him! How could he _dare_ cast out one of them! So here he was with the new radio in his Radio Tower. His entire basement was filled with other radios. Big, small, old, modern, it didn't matter. A radio was a radio. Most of them broken ones that he found in antique shops or just rummaging through the dump.

His mother had gotten on him plenty about coming back stinking to high heavens from his exploits to the landfill. As much as he hated bathing and showering, she had insisted that he'd take one every two weeks, right before the mandatory Overlord Meetings with Lucifer. He looked for a place to put it. He sat it down next to Hertz. A beautiful 1924 RCA Victor radio.

"Hertz, this is Mabel. She's new. I would like you to make her feel welcome!"

He pat both radios. With that out of the way, he teleported back to the hotel. He still didn't buy Vox's apology. No. This was all some ploy for another plot. And he knew it. Bless his mother's sweet, caring soul. How naive she is. There was a reason why she ended up in Heaven and not in this infernal pit of misery. Her optimistic trusting soul was already being exploited and he cannot allow it to be continued! He had been wanting to speak to her about his rival's gift but due to their work schedules, they had both been distracted. Now was a good as time as any.

His ears perked when he heard her voice coming from the library. He went in to see her talking with Razzle and Dazzle, Charlie's little bodyguards/servants. He wasn't quite sure what they were talking about, nor did he really care. He sauntered over, spinning his microphone cane before leaning against it. He waited until she was finished speaking to them. She got on him the last time he interrupted a conversation she was in. He certainly did _not_ appreciated being talked down to like a child. But then again he was _her_ child. So in a way, she was entitled to speak to him in such a manner. Once the two said their good-byes to her, he went over.

"Mother? May I speak for you for a moment?"

"Oh of course cher! Come sit."

The stag did so, following his mother over to the set of chairs that were in the center of the room. Once they were seated, he summoned up a pot of tea and some tea cups. He poured the tea and offered her a cup.

"Thank you sha. What do you wish ta speak to me about?"

He watched her take a sip as he stirred the spoon lazily in his cup. His was mostly for show than drinking.

"I want to speak to you about Vox's apology and his... gift for me."

"Oh it was so thoughtful of him, wasn't it? He's at least trying."

Alastor scoffed. Trying right. He didn't believe at all. Vox was a liar. A cad. A swindler. And this was all just another ploy so he can unleash another plot. Nothing good came from the TV-headed bastard.

"Mother, I don't truly believe that he is sincere. And his..." He summoned up the radio that he was given and placed it on the coffee table in between them. "Gift is not without malicious intent. I mean look at this! This... this... has to be rigged! I know it! He's got something implanted so he could spy on us! On me!"

Elli sighed. She knew that Alastor had every right not to fully trust Vox. They did have a history that she was not fully aware of. But Vox did look so remorseful! And he went out of his way to get him a gift! And from the look of it the modern radio it looked very, very expensive. She really did believe that Vox was doing what he could to make amends.

"I know you two have had your... disagreements. But he did apologize and he was very sincere about it. And you know it was very thoughtful that he went out and got you a gift."

"That's just what he wants you, us, to believe!"

She frowned.

"Alastor."

"He's a no good, brazing, self-centered, egotistal-!"

"Alastor William LaBlanc!"

The Radio Demon flinched at his mother's tone. He looked at her, his ears flowered.

"You listen here young man. Mr. Vox went outta his way ta apologize ta the both of us _and_ spent good money on yer new radio. Now he didn't have ta, but he did. I don't fully trust him either, but at least I'm gunna at least him a chance ta make things right."

"But he's-!"

"I know. Ya go on long winded tangents about him all the time."

"I do not..." he huffed, crossing his arms.

"Ya do so."

He huffed again. Just because he had mentioned what made Vox so insufferable didn't mean that what he said in passing was _long-winded._ Ridiculous! The Media Overlord deserved to be called out on all of his actions! Especially after what he did to them the last time! The scheme! The deceit! The betrayal! The scoundrel! He had played his darling mother for a fool and he _knew_ that he planned to do it again! Oh his sweet, optimistic, yet naive mother. She know not how Hell works! Just like sweet Princess Charlotte, she was blinded by hope and good-will.

If it was anyone else, he would laugh and join in their deluded vision for his entertainment. But since this was his mother? He couldn't bare to disappoint her! But this was reality and she was now in Hell, not Heaven. The rules she abide up there did not matter down here. He wish that she would stop being more aware, but how could he? He did not wish to shatter her spirit. He adored her! Loved her personality! But how could he continue to allow this when she could get hurt?

He was glad that it was Rosie who she had meet first and not anyone else. He dare not fathom what horrors she could've been subjected to if not for his dearest friend. Pity the hypothetical fools that dared harassed her. He'd hunt them down and turn them into meal for what they would do to her. She was the light of his life and Lucifer himself wouldn't stop him from protecting her. And the fact that Vox has slithered his way into her friendship circle disgusted him.

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is what Vox is doing! You can't trust him!"

"I don't."

This response caused the Radio Overlord to look at her surprise.

"I don't trust Vox, Alastor. Not afta' what he had done. But I am givin' him a chance ta gain my trust back."

"Well you shouldn't."

Elli sighed. At this time was like they were at an impasse.

"Allie,"

"Mother."

She frowned, not like his tone.

"Do not take that tone wit' me. I know you have yer reservations with Mr. Vox, but I at least am giving him a chance ta make things right. He apologized ta the both of us. I ain't askin' ya ta forgive him. But he's making an effort. And I can acknowledge that."

"Well then you're daft to believe anything he said."

She narrowed her eyes at him. She went to go say something but decided against it. She stood up.

"I am not happy with your attitude Alastor. I understand you do not like Mr. Vox, but that gives you no right ta insult me. I am yer Mama. I make mistakes, but I ain't stupid."

He winced.

"Mama, I-"

She headed towards the door.

"No. No. You made it clear how ya feel about what I'm doin'. I will allow you time ta come up with a proper apology." She looked back at him just as she was walking out. "And as yer mama, I know that ain't gunna happen fer a good while."

Without another word she left. Alastor gave an aggravated growl as he pulled at his hair. He stood up, irritated that she was ignoring his concerns.

"Oh, she is just the most stubborn, ignorant, gullible-!" He growled again. "If she wants to fall victim to his lies again, then fine! It'll be her own fault! But she won't come crying to me when he hurts her. Again!"

Officially pissed off and needing to blow steam, he vanished. He'll host a broadcast or maybe just go on a hunt. Whatever it takes for him release his anger. He will never accept Vox's apology. Until then, he was not going to apologize to her until she acknowledges that what she was doing was foolish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! Alastor and Elli got into a fight! Will the two manage to come to an understand?
> 
> I'm trying to get these out as quick as I can everyone, so please be patient! Any ideas for future scenarios/schemes that Vox can do to help continue gain Elli's trust is greatly appreciated!
> 
> Seriously... this is my first romance. I need the inspiration. You all will be amazing and I happily credit each of you in that chapter!
> 
> Thanks for reading and I'll see you all in the next chapter!


	4. To Forgive Or Not To Forgive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I want to inform you that I have come up with a series name for my Elli fics! It is called... Broadcasting With Mother! I want to thank WUTBOIWHOISDIS and Kairyn for their suggestions and giving me the inspiration I needed to come up with the series name!
> 
> I want to thank Beer for giving me the help I need to get the plot going! Beer, you are awesome! Thank you to all three of you! Now let's get on to the next chapter!
> 
> Adam sees that Elli and Alastor are mad at each other. He attempts to do his "Husband/Fatherly" duty to console his "love" and son. Too bad neither of them want his help. And he meets someone in a similar situation.

Chapter 4: To Forgive Or Not To Forgive

The hotel could feel the tension between the mother and son. Adam LeBough, Alastor's biological father, had managed to sense that the two were not happy with each other after Elli stormed her way into the kitchen. He had heard about what had happened with Overlord Vox. He was greatly concerned for her and Alastor. More for her than Alastor. Since his son had been arguing and battling with Vox long before he was in the picture, there was no reason for him to get involved. Now Elli. Elli was a different story. She didn't arrive down in Hell the moment she died. She went to Heaven. And the only reason she's down here now was because of her wanting to be with Alastor.

He admitted that he made a mistake. But overall, without that mistake they wouldn't of had their son! So shouldn't she be able to look past that one flaw and embrace the family that she had always wanted? He knew about her dreams, her passion, everything! He had their whole lives planned out if it didn't end the way that it did. So what if she was Creole? That didn't matter to him! He was sure that his own mother and father would've adored her if they had a chance to meet her. And their grandson! But that was all a dream that would never be able to come true.

Speaking of, he wondered if his mother and father were down here. Maybe then they could be reunited and they all could be the family that Elli always wanted! Hell, he could even try and find her own family as well! But like Charlie said, look forward and improve! She truly was an optimistic woman despite being the literal Princess of Hell. He managed to find her in the kitchen. She was currently baking. She was a stress/angry baker. Hopefully he could ease her bad mood. Be supportive! He knocked on the table in order to gain her attention and not spook her.

"Hello Elli. Can we talk?"

She huffed, hearing him.

"I have a good assumption that if I told ya no, you'll do so anyway."

"So... that's a yes?"

She sighed.

"Yes."

"I want to talk to you about Overlord Vox."

She started kneading her dough.

"What about 'im?"

"Is it true? About him using you against Alastor?"

"I did." She confirmed, separating her dough. "Is that all ya want? I'm making beignets."

"I heard about you still being friends with Vox."

"It's true."

The Radio Demon's father was stunned. After everything that Vox had put her and Alastor through, how could she forgive the Media Overlord and not _him!?_ Vox was ten times worse than he was! He was an Overlord for a reason! They were ruthless brutes! Okay, Alastor was an a exception because he was their son, but still! How could she do this? When here he is caring about her best interests at heart and that TV-headed bastard doesn't!

"Why the hell did you forgive him and not me!?"

She groaned. She did _not_ need this right now. She was already upset with Alastor. She didn't need Adam bothering her now as well. She ears flattened slightly in irritation. The dough for her biegnets suffering the abuse from the agitation Elli was giving out due from her stalker berating her.

"Well gee. Maybe it's cuz he didn't rape me!"

"I apologized for that! I lost my temper!"

"Dat don' mean shit ta me!" She snapped, turning to face him. "Who I spend my time with ain't none of yo' concern!"

"It is when it's Overlords!"

"Alastor is an Overlord! 'Nd so is Rosie!"

"I'm not talking about them!"

* * *

Alastor was currently sitting on a bench after doing a hunt. He was currently drenched from head to toe in blood. But he didn't care. His only thought at the moment was reflecting on the argument he had with his mother. He was tempted to go see Rosie and Mimzy but he didn't want to bring them into this. This was something between the two of them. And while he knew that Rosie and Mimzy would understand where he was coming from, he was unsure if it would be the best course of action. He looked over to see shadow next to him. His ears lowered.

" _She still loves us... right?"_

Shadow could talk, but only he was able to understand what he was saying. He _is_ his shadow after all. And while no one else knew what he was saying, he did. But since he was a shadow, he was all of Alastor's _raw_ emotions. Emotions that Alastor dared not allowed himself to express outward. Insecurities that he didn't like to acknowledge.

"Of course she does. Don't be ridiculous! She's our mother! And disagreements happen. ...sometimes..."

" _We over did it, didn't we? Again."_

Alastor scoffed. Of course he didn't! He was making sure that he was protecting her! It was a promise he made to himself when he was a child and dammit was he going to keep it! And this wasn't like they were on Earth anymore! She was now in Hell! She _needed_ his protection here! Word already got out that she was his mother! And with Vox trying to snake his way back in, he couldn't allow it! But... she has been down here for a couple of months. And she did say that she didn't trust Vox. But still. He didn't like that she was giving him a chance to, pardon the ironic pun, _redeem_ himself to her! He sighed as he fiddled with the cuff of his jacket, a nervous tick of his.

"Perhaps I was a bit... judgmental on how she approached the situation..."

He sighed. He did feel really bad for the argument. Especially since he did basically mocked her and called her foolish for who she was hanging out with. In a way, he was the fool. He was treating her like she was the child and he was the parent. And it was wrong of him. He sighed, standing up.

"I better go apologize to her."

With that, he made his way back to the hotel. He hoped that he would be forgiven.

* * *

Vox was currently in his limo, on the way to the hotel. After much back and forth between his emotions, he had decided that it was time that he told Elli the real truth on how he and Alastor met and how their rivalry started. It was the right thing to do after all. ...As well as maybe gain sympathy as well. After all it wasn't his fault that Alastor was so stuck in the past. He looked over at Velvet, who was accompanying him.

The Fashion/Social Media Overlord, was once again on her phone. She was typing away. Probably on Voxtagram or something. He hadn't been on a while as he was busy with work and trying to figure out the Elli situation. He had spent hours looking for ways to repair their relationship. One of the articles stated that being truthful and communication was the two main things for a relationship to work. This is what he needed to do.

The limo was spent in silence. He tried making conversation with Velvet, but she was so wrapped up in her phone that she barely acknowledge him. He sighed as he looked out the window. He could see that they were approaching the hotel. He looked over at Velvet who was giggling. He nudged her with his foot.

"Vel. We're at the hotel."

The doll demon looked up from her phone. Seeing that they were, she whooped.

"Yes! I'm finally going to meet your girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

She giggled as she climbed out of the car. He sighed as he followed her. He blinked in surprised when as they were about to enter Alastor was as well. He did his best not to make a snarky comment. Which the deer didn't mind to do so.

"And just when I thought my day couldn't get any worst. Here you are!"

"Well aren't you in a bad mood. You and Elli get into argument?"

"That's none of your concern."

"Ooh... sounds like a yes to me." Velvet giggled.

The stag stared down at her then turned his attention back to his rival.

"And why are you here?"

"I came to speak to Elli." The Media Overlord responded. He grinned at him. "After all, that is what friends do after all."

Alastor snorted then looked down at Velvet.

"And you?"

"Emotional support!" She grinned, started to hold up her phone to take a picture of him. "Can I take a picture of you?"

"I'm sorry Ms. Velvet, but no. I want nothing to do with the... inter-cobweb or whatever it is called."

"Internet." Vox corrected.

"Whatever."

The Radio Demon started to head towards the entrance. The Media and Social Media Overlords looked at each other and followed the deer inside. As the door was pushed opened, the heard shouting. Alastor's ears immediately perked up. His grin grew wider as at the potential drama that they were about to witness. He started to make his way towards the sound when Elli and Adam entered the lobby. It was evident that the drama was from them.

"You're being hypocritical Elli! And you know it!" Adam exclaimed.

"Ha!" She scoffed. "This comin' from Mista' Hypocrite himself!"

Everyone in the lobby had their attention on the Radio Demon's parents. The two were so wrapped up in their argument that they didn't notice that they were being watched. Elii went to move away only to be grabbed by Adam. He spun her around to face him.

"Will you stop bein' so damn difficult!?"

Seeing Adam grabbed Elli, made something snapped in Vox. He was brought back to their conversation on what Adam did to her. His growled, the lights flickering on and off from his anger. Before anyone could step in, he went over and sent a powerful punch into the older demon's face. Causing him to hit the ground. Adam groaned and rubbed his jaw. He looked up to see Vox looming over him. He gulped seeing the Overlord sparking electricity and the lights flickering from his rage.

"Don't you _ever_ grab her like that again!" He snapped. "She told you that she wants nothing to do with you! And she has good a reason to after what you did to her! Speaking of, how DARE you do such a thing to her! Yea, I did a fuck ton of awful shit. But I would NEVER scoop that low to fucking raping someone because they rejected me! Get through your fucking skull! Elli and Alastor want NOTHING to do with you!"

Adam started to sputter. In anger and fear. But the Overlord continue.

"Stay the fuck away from Alastor and Elli or I will make sure suffer you end up in Double Hell."

Terrified, Adam nodded and fled from the hotel. The Media Overlord sent a warning shot of electricity at him, causing Adam to cry out as he was struck. Alastor was standing there like a literal deer in headlights. What the hell just happened!? Did Vox... stand up for his mother against his father!? What the actual hell!? Shrill static was starting to be emitted from him as he tried to process on what was going on.

Satisfied that Adam was gone, he turned his attention towards Elli. Realizing what he did, he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. He hoped that she wasn't upset at him for losing his temper like that. He probably shouldn't have came.

"Uh... Elli, I'm... sorry for that outburst. I just saw him grab you and..." He sighed, unsure what to say. "I'll just go. It was probably a mistake to come here today."

Just as he was turning to leave, the doe-demon gripped his arm.

"Mr. Vox, wait."

The TV-headed demon looked back at her. Oh boy... was he in trouble? He hoped that she wasn't.

"Y-yes...?"

"I want ta thank ya. Fer puttin' Adam in his place fer me. It was a mighty kind thing ya did."

"O-Oh well... you're... my friend and he shouldn't have grabbed you like that."

"Well still. Thank ya. I'm currently a little busy ta day, but I would like ta thank ya. Ova' at de coffee shop in Cannibal Colony, say Friday? Afta' my shift wit' Rosie?"

Vox blinked in surprised. He couldn't believe it! Elli was asking him out on a date! Well... maybe it wasn't outright stated, but that's what it seemed like to him! A date! He was going to have a coffee date with Elli!

"I... yes! Of course! That's just perfect for me!"

The doe-demon chuckled.

"Then I'll see ya on Friday."

"I'll see you then."

Velvet couldn't help but giggled as she typing away on her phone. Vox and Elli were just so cute! She had taken pictures, and the video of Vox's rant and posted it online explaining the situation, adding a bunch of heart and kissy emoji's with the tag # _Velli #Cutest Couple._ Her grin got bigger as she saw people instantly commenting and liking her posts. The Velli ship was setting sail!

"Velvet, let's go." Vox told her.

"Sure thing Voxxie!"

She followed him out. Alastor was standing there with still stunned expression. What the fuck was happening!? This wasn't happening right? Vox did NOT just stand up for his mother! And she didn't offer him out for coffee as a thank you! He felt the world start spinning around him. Not wanting to make a fool out of himself, he vanished to his room. He couldn't do this right now. He needed to properly process this!

* * *

Adam was furious. How dare he. How _dare_ he! How dare that TV-headed bastard humiliate him in front of Elli and Alastor! He was just trying to do what was expected of him! He was Alastor's father! Elli was his mother and the love of his life! Okay, so he lost his temper that night with Elli, but it worked out! They had Alastor! And if he wasn't dead, he would've married her and supported the both of them! Why couldn't everyone see that he was trying to step up?

"The son of a bitch!" He snarled, punching a wall.

Vox would pay for this! He didn't know how, but he would. He saw the way that Vox would look at Elli. No way was another suitor going to try and take her as a bride! He already got something that he never would. He at least had a child with Elli. That was something Vox would never have with her. He growled to himself. The Media Overlord had entered a dangerous game with him. He just needs to figure out a plan to take him out of the picture.

"Hey, you!"

Adam blinked and turned to see a pink limousine was pulled up next to him. Oh wow. He didn't even noticed it parked next to him. He gulped seeing the window as rolled down to show Overlord Valentino sitting in it. The door swung open.

"Get in," the Porn Overlord commanded.

Not wanting to piss off another Overlord that day, he did. Once the door was shut, the limo started driving again. He had no idea what Valentino wanted with him. There was no way that he was going to work for him. He already had a job and he wasn't going to be fooled into signing a contract with him.

"Uh... Hello Overlord Valentino...what... can I do for you?" The former LeBough heir asked.

"I saw you leaving the Princess' hotel. The hotel that Vox went into today." He blew out a puff of red smoke. "Now, as you may know, or you probably don't, but Vox and I have an on-again-off-again relationship. Now, we've been on a break for the last couple of months. But I have been trying to get back with him and he's being a goddamn pain in my ass."

Adam snorted.

"You 'nd me both. The mother of my child is actin' the same way. I've been tryin' ta get her ta understand that I am the man for her! We have a fucking child together!"

The moth nodded. It seems the both had a common goal. They wanted their former lover's attention.

"Voxxy fooling around with your wife?"

"Elli was never my wife. I had fancied her but we were neva' together."

Valentino found this interesting. So he wasn't married to Elli, but they still had Alastor. That was interesting. Bambi must've gotten a lot of shit for being born out of wedlock. He smiled at him. His gold tooth flashing. They both wanted something. Adam wanted to be with Elli and play happy family, and he wanted to be back with Vox. To him, this was a win-win deal.

"I have a plan that I think work for both of us."

The Louisiana man raised a brow up at him.

"What type of plan?"

The moth's grin widen. He leaned forward. It was time that they both got their exes back.

"Well, let me tell you..."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vox has become Elli's shining night rescuing her from Adam's harassment! And in doing so, he has gotten a sorta date with Elli! Poor Alastor is unable to process on what just happened. None of this is making sense to him.
> 
> And oh snap! Valentino and Adam have met! And they're planning on doing something to Elli and Vox! What could they possibly be coming up with? Only time will tell.
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading! See you in the next chapter!


End file.
